


Frozen in time with fear

by Vampire_goth_girl



Series: Mcu kink bingo (round3) [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard in winter, Blow Jobs, Bonding Over Shared Trauma, Bucky's new but getting there, Facing Fears, Ice Play, LOTS OF CONSENT, Loki bottoms for actual smut, Loki gets what he wants, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Mostly Pure Smut, Rimming, Smut, Some Plot, Sweet, Thor and Loki have patience, Trickster Loki, Trust, and worry, god/supersoilder stamina, ice cubes, magic use, mentioned jotun loki, mostly non penatrive otherwise, slight voygerism, sort of a sweet underlining plot, sort of fluffy, sort of polymorous, technically temperature play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Thor, with the help of Loki, helps Bucky get over his fear of ice





	Frozen in time with fear

**Author's Note:**

> For square 8, N2, ice play, as promised

Bucky blinks when he opens his eyes, he always does after a trip to Asgard via the bifrost, everything is always too bright and his eyes far to sensitive for the new environment. It takes a moment of blinking before they adjust and settle, by which time Thor has already lead him out of the gatekeepers space and onto the bridge. He's spinning his hammer in his left hand, gaining momentum quickly but still Bucky spares a smile, no where near as bright as Thor's but still a genuine one, back at Heimdall who though doesn't move, still sees it

"Are you ready" the hammer has now built up enough speed that Bucky can now hear it whirling through the air, cutting a path of it's own and he nods. "Hold on" his hands find Thor's shoulder's as a solid forearm wraps around his waist, he presses his face into Thor's chest and listens as the wind whips around them, moving his hair as they sail the distance from bridge to palace. It's only when Thor's set them back on solid ground, his feet a little unsteady from the trip that he truly gets a good look at Asgard. It's magnificent as always, as golden and shiny as it has been over the year he's been visiting but still something's different. He's not quite sure just what but it's in the air, few people move around the streets of Asgard below, streets that had always been teeming with a bustle of friendly faces celebrating one thing or another and Bucky wonders just what's going on as a crisp wind brushes through his hair

He doesn't get the chance to ask about it though because Thor is already turning him in the direction of the hall, face a beaming smile as always. "Come, Loki awaits us in my chambers and you know how he despises being made to wait for anything" Bucky relaxes at the familiarity and smiles back, letting Thor lead him down the corridors he knows well. He nods, unable to help the twitch of his lips at Thor's words, by now he does know well just how much Loki seems to despise being patient. Thor's eyes sparkle at his expression as they walk in comfortable silence to Thor's bedroom, Bucky thinking on just how close they've become when this all started a little over a year ago. He reminices on how far he's come since that first trip to Asgard and easily stems the dread in the pit of his stomach but not the nerves as he thinks of what they had discussed doing today

Thor had come to him with promises of the comforts of earth and Steve to overcome his next obstacle but Bucky had declined, not the idea but the setting, he wanted to do this but he wanted to do it right, as he had been the past months in Thor's bed by Loki's side. They reached the room quickly and Bucky let his thoughts drain from his mind, trying unsuccessfully to let his nerves drain away as well, as Thor pushed the large wooden door open

Loki is reclined back on the sheets, naked and as beautiful as the last time he saw him, in a dream that had seemed like reality until he'd truly woken up, his face was set in an impatient line but the corners of his mouth lifted to reveal a smirk. "About time" he pretended to grumble and Bucky felt his heart soften, he was missed. Standing in the door way he watched the god of mischeif raise an eyebrow "well" with a little encouragement from Thor he walked the few steps past the door frame so the thunder god could close and slide the lock shut behind them. Excited to see his partners again Loki had moved from his relaxed position to the edge of Thor's large bed, perched up on his knees. He beckoned for Bucky, he had been alone for two days now and it had been many weeks since he had last seen his mortal, Bucky licked his lips but didn't move, he couldn't. His worries and apprehension had caught up and despite logic the bed wasn't looking as warm and inviting as it once did. "Loki" Thor scolded placing a gentle hand on Bucky's flesh shoulder in support. Loki pouted but sat back on his heels as if he understood Thor's warning not to try and push Bucky before he was ready. Bucky smiled softly and turned to Thor when with a little extra pressure, he gently squeezed his shoulder "join us when you are ready" he glances back at the temptress on the bed "but not a moment before" he waited for Bucky's nod, giving his shoulder a final squeeze before walking towards the bed

Loki physically perked up at Thor's approach but his green emeralds stayed firmly planted on Bucky even as Thor spoke "you know better then that Loki." Thor's gaze follows Loki's when the smaller god didn't reply and with a soft growl, Thor's fingers grasp Loki's chin to tilt his head up. Loki has enough sense to look coy but still unapologetic as he meets Thor's eyes "you yourself had trouble with such a thing once" Loki shivers at the memory "yes but then you taught me, brother mine, why I had no reason to fear such a silly thing, the pleasures that can be found in a cold touch, I merely wish to share that knowledge" excited eyes flicked back to Bucky before Thor taps his chin in reprimand

When Loki's looking back up at Thor, he speaks. "Then why don't we show him, an example seems the best way to get your point across brother" a smile breaks across Loki's face and he tilts his head in a slight nod "of course dear brother, what a brilliant idea" neither miss the choice of wording or the eager shiver that runs through his body once he's got what he wants

Loki rises back up, stretching his body sensually, eyes flicking to Bucky to ensure his watching before he reaches out long fingers and pushes Thor's cape off, the armour and shirt disappearing under his finger tips. Both drink in the sight of Thor and both shiver when Loki teasingly drags his fingers down the thunder gods chest. Those fingers stop just before Thor's pants and rest lightly upon his navel as playful green eyes flick over to Bucky. His tongue flicks across his lips, wetting them as well as drawing attention and then tugging Thor's pants down. Once there at his thighs Loki's magic does the rest, taking over to remove the rest of Thor's clothing in a mere blink. He runs his tongue from the bottom of Thor's navel, rising up to his belly button and then sits back on his heels before with a playful little smirk, he lays back on the bed, an exact image of how he began

Thor's already hard and from his place leaning against the wall Bucky has a perfect view of the whole room, door to balcony but unsurprisingly finds his gaze focused solely on the bed. Loki's still limp but Bucky knows it's not from lack of arousal, it's a silent challenge and show of will, a test to see if they're willing to push him as far as he wants. He has less control over his arousals other tells though and Bucky can read them like a map, his body is still, feigning relaxed but his toes are squirming as Thor moves over him, his face a silent mask of coy cockiness but his eyes blaze with the heat of passion and most telling of all are his nipples, already flushed rosy and perked for attention. Bucky smiles and adjusts his stance, his semi hard in his pants and as Thor settles between Loki's spread thighs, their task finally begins

A faint green glow accompanies Loki's magic as he summons a bowl filled with ice cubes onto the bed side and Bucky tenses only a moment before relaxing back to watch. Loki's eyes meet Bucky's over Thor's shoulder as the older shuffles around to collect an ice cube from the bowl and then a second one. An unspoken question lay in those piercing eyes and he smiles softly, nodding to ensure he's okay. Loki watches only a moment more before he relaxes back giving a firm answer of consent when Thor asks if he's okay and ready all in one. Bucky swallows as Loki sinks back into the bed, Thor's large left hand, free of ice massaging over Loki's left hip before moving to collect an ice cube from the right. Thor sets first an ice cube in the dip of Loki's left hip bone then moves to copy the treatment on the other side. Loki shivers softly but doesn't seem at all negatively affected and as Thor settles over him, tilts his head up to connect their lips

Bucky watches as the ice cubes slowly begin to melt, minutes of kissing go by as the cold water pools and collects before leaking a freezing trail down, some grazing over Loki's rapidly hardening length. Their melted by the time Thor pulls away, Loki giving a soft whimper as he does so but remaining quiet except for small breathy moans as Thor continues his kisses down. He stops to suck the left over water from the smallers hips, intent on leaving a mark at each as Loki moans, arching up and gripping for a moment at Thor's hair. When each hip has a soft red mark from Thor's mouth, Loki let's go, panting softly against the bed as Thor's hot tongue flicks teasingly over his hard cock, collecting the few icy droplets there

Neither saw when Thor grabbed another ice cube but Loki definetly felt it press cold against his rim. He flinched slightly from the cold on instinct and Bucky moved to sit at the beside when Loki beckoned for him again, his eyes intent on Thor. Thor spared him a smile before his tongue got to work, pressing flat against the ice and then swirling as if he were trying to rim Loki right through it. The smaller god moaned, back arching as his eyes fluttered with pleasure. Under the hot press of Thor's mouth the little cube melted much faster and soon all that remained was a small piece of ice and Thor's tongue diligently swirling it around

Bucky finds himself moving the bowl closer as Thor reaches out blindly and watches with intrigued interest as he swipes up another cube immediately presses it to the head of Loki's dick. Loki bites his lip but Bucky still hears the moan as he tilts his head further back into the bed. Thor's eyes are up and open but his tongue hasn't stopped as he rubs the melting ice over the head of his dick. Bucky watches enthralled as pre-cum beads, collecting icy water and leaving a mixed trail of pleasure down the side of the trickster gods dick. It happens suddenly like most of Loki's orgasms, he gasps then he arches beautifully as he cries out and cums, skin flashing a deep blue that draws immediate praise from Thor's smiling lips. Loki flushes purple the moment his eyes open to reveal deep red, the colour fading as he relaxes back into the bed and catches his breath

Blue returns to pale winter, red to deep green and purple gives way to soft pink. Thor kisses his soft cheek in praise, then leans over to draw Bucky into a deep kiss of their own, sharing the taste of Loki's skin. Thor pulls back once Bucky is breathless, very deliberately sitting back to one side. Loki draws his attention down, his gaze caught by emerald as they draw together to kiss, Bucky's metal arm coming to rest on Loki's chest as he pushes up against it. He runs the cool metal hand over Loki's chest, brushing sensitive peaks on the way down and pulling back just in time to watch him shiver beneath the cool touch of metal

"Your turn" Loki whispers softly, leaning up to nip at his ear and Bucky shivers with anticipation, still nervous but also more interested, no longer does the ice seem so scary but a potentially fun tool for pleasure instead, at least if he plays with the right people. Confident that Thor and Loki are those people, Bucky nods, manages a hoarse "okay" only now notices how rock and uncomfortably hard he is as he let's Thor coerce him down into the spot Loki had just occupied

With the golden god to his right and the silver to his left Bucky quickly relaxes into the bed, only midly surprised at just how cool the spot is. They'd discussed things like this before, touched on Loki's nature a few times after he'd first noticed that while Thor radiates heat like the sun, Loki always tasted like the winter to Thor's summer. Bucky was still a little unclear on the details but they all were, for now they knew the important things and he knew in time many more would come to light. A cool hand resting upon his shoulder startled him from his mind, he hadn't even realised he'd gotten lost again but gave Loki a grateful smile for bringing him back

"You ready snowflake" Thor's voice was warm and the nickname warmed his heart and cheeks "as I'll ever be" he decided, Loki nodded then looked at Thor. Bucky watched, waiting anxiously as Thor lowered himself to Bucky's chest and sucked in a nipple. Oh, he gasped at the first cold touch of ice, body momentarily freezing, then relaxing as Loki's soft lips ran soothing praise along the span of his neck. It was small, a half melted ice cube that Thor had sucked into his mouth at some point. Much like with Loki he ran it around the spance of his nipple, unlike Loki Bucky had the warmth of Thor's mouth constantly contrasting it. Any lost arousal was easily regained and he moaned without fear as Thor switched to his other neglected peak

When the cube was gone Thor pulled away with a slight smack of lips and grinned down at Bucky. "How was that" he asked but Bucky took it for what it was, an 'are you okay', he grinned despite his breathlessness and pulled Thor down for another heated kiss. "What do you think" he muttered against Thor's lips making the thunderer chuckle "that is good" he appraises only drawing back as far as he must to meet Bucky's eyes. "If you think so" Loki starts from somewhere hidden behind Thor's large frame "then your truly going to love this" even though he can't see him Bucky knows his look is full of mischief

Thor's gaze is trained back, a hand resting on Bucky's chest keeping him in place despite his curiosity. He trusts them however and as Loki's fingers skim along the top of his thighs he allows the motion to relax him once more, sinking back into the bed. He let's out an undignified yelp at the slick cold that suddenly surrounds him, it takes him a moment to realise exactly what is happening in which Loki hums in familiar content making Bucky moan and arch just a little bit closer. He was in Loki's mouth, the thought was odd as he'd had Loki's mouth before, many times in fact as it seemed one of Loki's favourite pastimes and while cool, it had never been this cold. He realises why with the first move of Loki's tongue, there's a telltale clack but not from teeth or flesh, but from ice as he moves it from one side of his mouth to the other

The cold hard cube runs across the top of his length and Bucky moans, hips thrusting forward involuntarily. Meanwhile Thor had sat back, lips or hands a comforting but light touch as he watches Loki work and idly Bucky realises that Thor is still hard, has been all along and then he thinks about how painful that must be. His hand is reaching out before he can think better of it, wrapping around Thor's large length and stroking it in uneven tugs as his attention splits between Loki causing his pleasure and causing pleasure for Thor. It can't be good, even with Thor's thick pre-cum his dry hand must still chafe, his technique is sloppy at best and falters with each move of Loki's quick tongue but still Thor gives an appreciative groan, his eyes reflecting his smile as he looks down at Bucky as if he is the sun, not the rain on a cold winter's day

Bucky losses it at the look in Thor's eyes, thrusting forward into the ice, feeling Loki swallow as he groaned and struggled to keep his eyes open and focused on Thor's heated gaze. His mouth was open without sound, back taunt as he came long and hard down Loki's willing throat, surprised that when, with a sigh his hips finally dropped back to the bed and Loki reappeared with a smile, that he had managed to swallow it all, not even leaving a drop of mess. It was a little amazing to Bucky who was still tingling all over

Loki smirked obviously feeling accomplished while Bucky caught his breath and started to harden again, still Thor rested a hand on his shoulder and asked softly "done?" Bucky laughed feeling a little giddy "you haven't even cum yet" Thor smiled but Bucky already knew that didn't matter a bit to the blonde, he was happy just to share pleasure

"I'm good" he finally says, mustering up the strength to sit up. In truth he was really good, on a high, relaxed and feeling far better about the ice cubes still sitting nearby, in a bowl that was obliviously enchanted giving none had even begun to melt and feeling brave. "Now I believe it's your turn" Bucky and Loki turned similar gazes on Thor and he let out a small huff of air to keep his calm control. "Actually there's one more thing I want to try" Bucky spares a glance at Loki who looks for once just as confused as him meaning Thor was going off their undiscussed script for the night and doing something even Loki didn't anticipate. It made excitement and apprehension flutter in his gut but as Thor arranged them anew, Loki on his back, Bucky between those pale spread thighs, he felt excitement win out

Thor sat at Loki's hip, running a hand soothingly over the trembling flesh "you've both done really well so if you have even one doubt, do not feel afraid to pull out or stop" he waits for them both to nod and then confirm their comfort with words before he moves, bowl of ice cubes in hand. He picks up a cube and pops it into his mouth, though it does not stay there long, instead it finds it's way back into Thor's palm, leaving a wet trail as he traced it down the side of Loki's leg. They both shivered when it circled his flushed rim and with slight pressure, disappeared inside along with two of Thor's fingers

Loki gasped, then moaned as Thor moved them deeper, moving them to stretch him before pulling out. He moved to take Bucky in his hot-cold hand, making him gasp softly as he positioned himself closer, the tip of his cock dragging over Loki's rim. "You ready" Thor's gaze was on Loki but Bucky nodded all the same, being guided forward into that silky unresisting cold and not feeling an ounce of pressure, making him moan with sensitivity that echoed Loki's as with a thrust, he buried himself to the hilt

Bucky could feel the cold unrelenting press of the ice cube against the head of his dick, the sensation sending a shudder through him, and with a little prompting he begins to move his hips. Thor who had been nothing but patient fumbles over his praise of the two as Loki took him into his mouth and immediately started to bob his head. Sucking Thor down till the thunder god started to fuck into his willing throat at the same pace as Bucky ruts into him. His hands wrap around his thighs for better leverage, one callous and warm, the other cool and smooth, as he angles down on each thrust, pushing that little piece of melted ice just a little bit deeper till it hits them. Bucky isn't sure who cums first, him or Loki as he thrusts in hard and feels the ice catch at the tip of his dick, he does know that Loki's scream as he painted them in white set off a chain reaction with Thor groaning as he came

Loki drank down all he had to offer, looking more then satisfied as he pulled back and shifted just in time for Bucky to fall down, blissfully panting against the rich red bed spread. Their clean he notices as he musters the strength to roll onto his back, Loki smiles, immediately snuggling up to his left side and giving into rest as soon as he is comfortable, showing a rare moment of true vulnerable exhaustion. Thor and Bucky shuffle around a little, careful not to wake the smaller god until Bucky is comfortably leaning back against Thor's chest

From here they can watch the snow fall through the clear balcony window, it makes sense now to Bucky, that it is winter here, as this fingers lightly brush through his hair. The caress is as gentle as his voice and Bucky wonders if Thor thinks he is already sleeping. The mood is peaceful however so Bucky keeps quiet to keep the effect a while longer as he relaxes back "that's our next step" he whispers to Bucky, a soft kiss against the shell of his ear as if it's a secret. Bucky shivers at the implication, outside and in the snow, exposed and cold. "More shall come later, but first you must rest" Thor means more than a nap, he means a full welful slumber and Bucky finds his eyes slipping shut to do just that. Thor is watching over them, Loki is pressed cool to his side and for the first time Bucky dreams of cold winter

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, even though it took me forever to get up, I might give it a sequel sometime with them fucking in the fallen snow and popsicles. Up next I'm thinking Thor/Loki, biting square


End file.
